This invention relates generally to the display and storage of data in a database system, and more particularly to data visualization mechanisms for the display and updating of data in a database system.
Data visualization is a technique that allows a user of a database system to view information about data stored in the database along different dimensions. The data visualizations that are created to display the information can take on various forms. One typical form is that of a table layout, with each row representing a record in the database and each column representing a field from the record. The table usually lists a subset of the database records and a subset of the available fields in the database records. The table can be ordered as an aid to navigation.
There exist systems that provide data visualizations (or views) of database records. Existing views are often restricted to list or table-like structures with possible sorting, categorization or outlining features. Other systems use non-list type structures, but are restricted to views based upon intermediary data gathered from the database, not the actual database records themselves. The Cuber(trademark) product from Show Business Software Ltd., 137-139 Euston Road, London NW1 2AA creates charts and graphs based on intermediate database information.
Providing creative data visualization mechanisms, integrated into database systems, with views based upon access to underlying database records has proven to be a difficult problem.
Existing systems do not allow for the storage of data visualizations within the database while providing access to underlying database records.
The present invention provides an effective technique for integrated data visualization by creating and rendering visualization points representing the database records. The visualization points are associated with particular underlying database records. A navigational interface for processing user interaction with the visualization points provides direct access to the underlying database records. The direct access allows for the display of information stored in the associated database record. The display of information can also include information generated from the information stored in the database records (e.g., xe2x80x9cvirtual fieldsxe2x80x9d). Additionally, the direct access allows for the updating of information stored in the associated database record. Updating can take place as the user manipulates the visualization points associated with the database records.
In one embodiment of the present invention the navigational interface presents the visualization points along a number line. The number line can represent a time line, such that database records associated with dates can be visualized. The time line can comprise a first scale representing a full range of dates for the database records, a second scale representing a displayed range of dates for the database records associated with the visualization points, and a slider mechanism for adjusting the ratio of the fill range of dates to the displayed range of dates. In another embodiment, the navigational interface presents the visualization points along an X and Y axis in a two-dimensional blank sheet display. The two-dimensional space is analogous to a blank xe2x80x9cwhiteboardxe2x80x9d that allows a user to position visualization points data anywhere within the two-dimensional space. Annotation of the space with text and/or graphics gives further meaning to groupings of visualization points created on the blank sheet display.
Each visualization point allows for a xe2x80x9cdrill-downxe2x80x9d process. The xe2x80x9cdrill-downxe2x80x9d process provides complete access to the underlying database record associated with the visualization point. The user can display information from all the fields in the underlying database record as well as edit/update information in these fields.
Data visualization (alternate views) provides an effective way in which to organize vast amounts of data stored in databases such that a user can organize related information and retrieve it when needed. Existing visualization mechanisms provide some organizational features, including categorization schemes, but categorization schemes are typically limited to simple hierarchical structures (e.g., Company, Division, Department, Employee). These schemes do not provide the flexibility of the data visualization techniques of the present invention.
The present invention provides data visualization that is integrated with the database (e.g., the visualizations are stored within the database) with the ability to drill-down to a specific underlying database record. Additionally, specific user interface mechanisms (e.g., the time line and the blank sheet display) allow for both effective viewing and manipulation of data stored in the underlying database records.